


Zantorian gets in trouble again

by Mabari



Series: Zantorian Gets in Trouble again in the First [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: G'raha Tia - Freeform, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), this is just something random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabari/pseuds/Mabari





	Zantorian gets in trouble again

“You don’t think I’m a twatwaffle, do you Alphinaud?”

Upon hearing my friend spit out his tea and sputtering over his words for a few moments. Turning my head to the side to look at the young Elezen. Do I begin to wonder if I won’t get an answer out of him. But before long Alphinaud regains his composure to answer. ‘What makes you say that for Zantorian?’ He finally asks. Instead of voicing my thoughts even more I just shrug my shoulders and lean back in my chair and picking up my tankard to drink the last of my ale.

“Seriously though, I want to know what brought this on Zant?”

“You know. Just heard some rumors around here in the Crystarium, plus mainly over at the beehive.”

“Care to elaborate some more please.”

“It’s just that I was just wondering Alphy.”

“I don’t think you’re a twatwaffle Zantorian.”

‘What are you teaching my dear innocent brother this time?’ Body going rigid and feeling a sense of unease and possible murder coming from Alisaie. I could only assume that she heard what Alphinaud said at the end and not the entire conversation. Rubbing the back of my neck nervously and getting up slowly and backing away and not showing my back. Then getting the sudden feeling I had to run, for then I ran for my life with Alisaie following close behind and weapon ready to castrate the groups lovely Miqo’te.

_Man, why is it, that every time I try and ask something like that, I get chased with someone trying to either kill or castrate me. Or better yet, I had a brick recently hit me in the face. And where that brick came from, I have no idea._

Running past the Crystal tower with G’raha coming to the bottom of the stairs as I pass. Do I quickly backtrack and hide behind my boyfriend in hopes that he could detour Alisaie from castrating me.

“Care to explain why you are hiding under my robes?”

“Well, for starters I’m trying to keep Alisaie from castrating me.”

“Um, explain please before she runs through me before she gets you. And before she gets here as well.”

“Just that, she heard Alphinaud say twatwaffle. And now she thinks I taught him that word.”

Hearing G’raha laugh in amusement at my predicament. I could only cower even further into his robes. But just knowing it wouldn’t help, because Alisaie just showed up.

“Oh hey. Um Exarch do you know you have a Miqo’te growing from your robes.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Alisaie.”

“You sure, because I see a black tail trying not to move behind you. And I know for a fact it needs a castration.”

Sprinting away from behind G’raha before Alisaie could get me. For this chase goes on for a few hours till Urianger showed up and stop her. And finally, being able to relax do I go and see G’raha to explain what happened in more detail.

“Why is it that, even after all this time with these people, you still get yourself into those situations?”

“Well it’s just that a lot of it comes from my past.”

“Really?”

“Just, I grew up in a crazy family, and then eventually ran away. Then I ran into the FC I’m in. But before that I gotten together with someone for a short while. But that ended in disaster, where I found out about 10 years later that she and I had a child.”

“A child?”

“Again, a story all in its own Raha. But I guess the reason about all this about people calling me a twatwaffle at times, is that I eventually became a slut and wouldn’t ever call anyone back, and it was only with the rich and powerful Elezens in Ishgard. Then after that I met my FC family, then met you. And fell in love.”

Seeing G’raha face go red, do I then lean in and kiss G’raha on the lips. Leaning back and smiling at him, does he then hide his face in my chest. Laughing and holding G’raha tighter against me, do I then kiss the top of his head.


End file.
